<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Line Without a Hook by CupidV3mit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607456">Line Without a Hook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit'>CupidV3mit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Title Fanfictions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a sorta happy ending, Car Accidents, Heavy Angst, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another wedding story about Bokuakka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Title Fanfictions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Line Without a Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d planned it for a little over a year. </p><p>Bokuto had proposed exactly 2 years ago but the two of them were still in college at the time so when they graduated, the planning began. </p><p>Akaashi was in the middle of sewing his suit when Bokuto came in and pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s soft raven hair. He smiled warmly and continued to work on the gorgeous suit that had astonishing white and silver accents. “I have a few more buttons to sew in place and it’ll be done.” Akaashi said quietly. </p><p>“It looks amazing ‘kaashi.” Bokuto chuckled, handing his fiancé a warm cup of Jasmine tea. </p><p>There was a little less than a month until the day of their wedding. The date they originally settled on was October 15 but it got pushed to October 28. </p><p>Keiji glanced down and looks at the sparkly silver engagement ring with a blue gem inside it that matched his eyes. He loved to hold his hand out and look at it and picture their honeymoon, dancing to a soft tune and holding each other so close it felt like a blanket of warmth. </p><p>October 27</p><p>The bachelor parties for both of them were held in completely different parts of town so there would be absolutely no chance of seeing each other before the big day. </p><p>Bokuto enjoyed having drinks with his friends but they drank less than usual so the hangover wouldn’t last. Many toasts were made to congratulate Bokuto on scoring the finest man in Japan. </p><p>All the men woke up in a hotel room and rushed to get dressed, in fear they were late but looking at the time they still had about 4 hours until the wedding took place. </p><p>Bokuto slicked his hair back and he looked less like a goof but a sophisticated owl. </p><p>Akaashi looked stunning, dressed in the white suit that he made earlier that month. It fit his like a glove and everyone agreed Bokuto would lose his words when he gazed upon Keiji in the suit for the first time. </p><p>Bokuto was first to the venue, he waited for Akaashi paitienly but after an hour or two he didn’t show up. He started to loose hope that Akaashi would ever show up. All that planning for nothing. </p><p>He heard someone running up behind him with his phone held out. Kuroo, his best man and best friend handed Bokuto the phone and waited to see what happened. </p><p>Konoha was on the other end of the line, the bustle behind him indicated he was somewhere busy. </p><p>“Where’s Keiji?” Bokuto said, his tone scared and worried. </p><p>Kuroo watched Bokuto’s face morph and his hand fly over his mouth. Bokuto dropped his phone and put his head in his hands. </p><p>Kuroo picked up the phone and asked Konoha what happened, fearful for the ruin of his best friend’s wedding. </p><p>“We got into a car crash and Akaashi died on the way to the hospital.” Konoha replied with a shaky tone, trying to conceal his own sadness. </p><p>It had been nearly 50 years since that day, every anniversary of what could’ve been, Bokuto visited the grave of his lover and placed his favorite flowers on the grass. </p><p>They were buried directly next to eachother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you caught the reference with you probably didn’t their wedding was supposed to be the same date In Another  Life was published (October 28, 2015)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>